Betrayal And A Broken Heart
by Melinda3
Summary: Seventh chapter uploaded! Details about Kari's life story in 7th chapter.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I do, Kari and TK would kiss while taking a photograph at New York and Davis and Ken's digimon cannot DNA digivolve; only TK and Ken's. I would also make TK's hat burnt. It is such a stupid hat! No hard feelings.  
  
Summary: TK cannot find out who he loves best and Kari has a new boyfriend.  
  
Ages: Kari, Ken, Davis, TK, Yolie & Cody are the same age which is 14 eventhough Yolie, Cody and Davis aren't much in the fanfiction. The rest you can figure out yourself, I hope..  
  
Betrayal And A Broken Heart  
********************  
  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
It was such a nice sunny day. I don't think anyone would disagree me to it. "Hi, Kari!" I voice shouted in my ear. It was TK. My crush. My best friend. "Y'know what?" he said. "What?" I asked. "You know Haruko? The new kid in school? Brown hair red eyes and all that.." he said. "Yes, my twin?" I joked. Haruko looked almost like me and behaves like me too. People that do not know us mistook us for twins. How did I know that? I don't know. "..so we are going out," said TK. I snapped out of my trance and smiled weakly at TK. "Pardon?" I asked. "Well, looks like you didn't pay attention for the first time, princess!" he joked. "Hey!" I said as I punched him playfully on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll repeat what I said before. I asked Haruko to a date. So we are going out." he said. I stopped walking. "What happened?" TK asked, concerned. "Nothing," I said as I shook my head and continued walking. "You know what, you're a useless liar," he said. "NOTHING IS THE PROBELM OKAY!" I screamed at him. He walked in front of me and turned around blocking my way. "We are best friends! Want to tell me what's your probelm?" he said. I did nothing but ran across the road to school. Guess I don't have a chance with him. Well, about the dinner mum and dad want to meet my "new boyfriend" tommorow night, I guess I'll invite Ken.. (Davis is a jerk, Kari wouldn't invite him to this kind of dinner for anything)  
  
  
TK  
^^  
  
I didn't get it. Why would Kari get mad when she knows I'm dating Haruko? "TK!!" a voice shouted. It sounded like Kari. I walked towards the voice and found Haruko staring at me with her beautiful ruby eyes. "Haruko! Good morning." I announced. "Good morning," said she placing a kiss on my cheek. I do not know why she looked and acted so much like Kari. I blushed. I went to my locker with Haruko. "TK, you looked mad or something? What happened?" she asked. "Well, Kari and I had a fight this morning. Because she looked sad and I asked her the reason," I said biting my lip. "I don't understand why she got all upset at me asking the reason," I finished. "You love her, don't you?" she asked. "NO I don't. She's my best friend since six years ago." I said blushing. "Oh, then is your face red from anger or shame?" she countered. "I love you, you know that Haruko," I said. "Well, I love you too and you love Kari," she said haughtily. She was probably joking from the playful look on her face. Before I had time to reply, the bell rang. "RRRRIIINNNGGG!!!" Everyone ran to their classes and I was one of them. I was sitting next to Kari but she didn't even looked at me in the eye. Sure a few side glances but that was at Ken. I was very angry and.. jealous. It took me a hard time to even get through class. After the first peroid, our teacher went to the restroom. I heard and saw Kari invite Ken to her parent's-meeting-new-boyfriend dinner. I was supposed to go if Haruko and don't have a date but I'll go only as a family friend. A close one.  
  
  
Ken  
^^  
  
I couldn't believe my luck when Kari, the girl of my dreams invited me to a meet-the-new-boyfriend sort of dinner. I may be a genius. I may have a lot of fans just like Kari and TK. But I only love Kari. I will never let her go if she becomes mine. I smirked at the red-and-jealous looking TK. Kari laughed. The Ms Fujuzuki, our class teacher came in and babbled on about Maths, as if we don't know any. Most of us had the same classes today as the bell rang and all of us packed our bags to attend the next class. Kari pulled my hand and smiled at me. After that, the moment that made my heart melt. We kissed. It was such a lovely moment and lasted only for a second or two. TK looked at us. His mouth and eyes wide open staring at us. Kari ignored him and followed me to room 21096, for the next peroid, class, whatever. This time, I get to sit next to Kari. TK was sitting the opposite of us. He was glaring at me. He ought to feel content with Haruko since he left Kari for Haruko. I would like to admit that he's my personal enemy. "GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" a voice boomed. "Good morning, Mr. Giovanni," everyone including me chorused. (Is that you spell chorused?) "Today, we will have a report lesson." said Mr. Giovanni. Everyone groaned. Report lessons meant we have to do a report in a two-people group. I just hoped that Kari and I get coupled. "This time, we're gonna do a report on soccer. Davis looked hungrily at Kari. I glared a him. "Daisuke-kun and Haruko-chan, Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan, Ken-kun and Shima-chan......" said Mr. Giovanni. Six of us glared at each other. (Shima is from a Japanese comic I read.)  
  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
I was extremely mad at Mr. Giovanni until I had to stop the urge to shoot him as I glared at Shima who glared at Haruko who glared at me. Ken was glaring at TK and Haruko was glaring at me. Nice glaring competition, huh? Davis was an expert, So was Ken so I didn't mind being with them besides, I liked Ken and there wasn't much going on between Davis and I so- we could get off the hook, you know what I mean. But TK, ARGH! He's a jerk, just when I was sure I loved him. Just on that very moment he tells me that he is going out with Haruko. Why is fate so cruel?? Oh Why?? "Miss Kamiya, can you please pay attention or shall I cut your five marks from your monthly exam?" said Mr. Giovanni. "I'm sorry, sen-sei, I will pay attention from now on," I said biting my lip. Ken looked at me, concerned. I could tell he was burning behind the mask of innocence at the thought of being in the same project with Shima, his enemy. Yolie, I know, she HAD had a little crush on Ken back then. I sat and stared at the blackboard as the teacher gave us tips on the stupid report. I really wanted to murder Mr. Giovanni. After ten gazillion dumb words of explaining, at last, the bell rang. Well, after about eight hours, (in my school, we have to study for at least eight and a half hours in school- except for Fridays so I thought it would be better if I added just another half an hour {"Just" is an understatement}) "Hikari, we need to talk." said TK desperately. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Ken." I said haughtily. "In PRIVATE," TK said in clenched teeth...  
  
  
Yolie  
^^^  
  
"Well, I guess, its all done," I said. "Yeah, but we need still need one small... Ahh, that should do it!" said Izzy, my boyfriend as he replaced an old chip with a new one in the computer. "Of course, now can we just finish whatever we need to do here?" I asked pretending to be impatient. "And what's that?" said Izzy. "HEY! You promised!" I shouted actually half-shouted because I was afraid the other students in the hallway next to the computer room, where we are heard me. "Okay, but you said it was tommorow," groaned Izzy leaving tne computer room. "WAIT! I haven't told you the juicy gossip that happened in my English class?" I said. "NOT AGAIN!" groaned Izzy. As if what I will say will kill him. "Hey! Its not going to kill you, Izzy!" I said as I gave him a killer glare. "Well, alright," said Izzy sighing before he flashed me his 'goodboyfriend' smile. "OH MY GOODNESS! I have to go home, my mum asked me to fix dad's computer!" said Izzy suddenly. His legs turned into the circles that the cartoons always have when they are running. "That was surprising," I mumbled. 


	2. The Fight

Author's note: Hi! Special thanks to "invader" who gave me the first review of my whole entire life! And confidence to continue my story. Thanks a million! I've never felt this good for days! I hope this story will sastify you... Takari forever..  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? Aw well... I don't own digimon..If I do, Kari and TK would kiss while taking a photograph at New York and Davis and Ken's digimon cannot DNA digivolve; only TK and Ken's. I would also make TK's hat burnt. It is such a stupid hat! No hard feelings. (Which means Cody and Davis will DNA digivolve and TK will be the leader of the digidestinied in 02.) The series of version 02 will also be longer. The characthers will be the same in 03 just that they will be three or four years older...   
  
Summary: TK cannot find out who he loves best and Kari has a new boyfriend.  
  
Ages: Kari, Ken, Davis, TK, Yolie & Cody are the same age which is 14 eventhough Yolie, Cody and Davis aren't much in the fanfiction. The rest you can figure out yourself, I hope..  
  
Betrayal And A Broken Heart  
********************  
  
TK  
^^  
  
"What had happened to you?" I asked her angrily as I pulled her under the cherry blossom tree where we always thought, talked and played under since we were young. "What do you mean what happened to me? You are a jerk!" she spat out as she crossed her arms. "What did I ever do to you, Kari. You're getting very distant lately!" I shouted. Everyone else had gone home so I needn't worry about anyone hearing our conversation except the other digidestinied. "Oh... So thats what you think I am! A gift that can be passed around? Well you are wrong! I thought you at least cared for me like you said before! But I was wrong and I am wrong for believing in you anyway! You don't have to worry about that damned soccer project! I will just take photographs and complete it for you!" she screamed. I was stunned. Kari never used any vogue words before not that 'damn' is a VERY VERY bad word to say but she was the kind that never said any bad stuff. She even rarely uses the word 'stupid'. "What's your probelm, Kari?" I asked a little forced. "What's my probelm? What's your probelm, TK?" she mocked. "I don't have any probelm and I repeat, what's your probelm?" I asked angrily. "Well, don't you know it hurt to see you spend so much time with that bitch, Haruko and act as if I am invinsible. Now you are dating her!" she screamed and walked away. I knew Haruko would be waiting for me outside the school gate. I was scared she heard it. I walked there at once. In truth, I did not know why my heart hurt so much. But I knew one thing-Haruko would and could cheer me up no matter what.. Suddenly I stopped walking and turned around. I saw Kari walking towards Ken as he welcomed her with open arms. They didn't even notice me staring at tem. I sighed heavily as I felt the same emptiness in my heart since Kari and Ken were together. I walked with my head down towards Haruko as she skipped towards me. "Good afternoon love!" she said. "Good afternoon.... Haruko," I said as cheerfully as I could despite my feelings. Haruko frowned. "You've been getting very distant lately, I believe that sounds farmiliar." she said still frowning. Uh Oh. She heard me talking to Kari. "Look, I still will love you no matter what you or whoever says. AND you are NOT a bitch. Its just that I feel quite lonely without Kari as a friend.." I said realising it was the truth as my spirits rose. "I can sense you are telling the truth." she said, blowing a kiss at me. "You sure could use some good friends other than me and your "gang" whatever you call it," Haruko said playfully. Seconds later, Ken and Kari came out from the school. And since Haruko and I are at the school gates, we could see them. They were so close together as if Kari was Ken's special skin. I want to kill that guy!!! I cursed in my mind...  
  
  
Cody  
^^^  
  
Concentrate... Concentrate on the surroundings around you............. BANG! "YES! I did it grandpa! I smashed that pile of wood at last!" I cried. "Good!! You have learnt something very important, you must not give no matter what! Try your best in evrything you do eventually you will achieve it!" said grandpa. "Thanks granpa! Arigato!" I said happily knowing that I had achieved what my grandfather had always hoped I would! "Your kendo class is over for today!" said granpa as he went out of our special practice room! I smiled happily as I took of my kendo gear and walked to the park which I always go to relax.. I was very happy this morning because I'm paired up with Josephine for the soccer project. Just as I was sitting comfortably on the bench in the park, Josephine suddenly appeared in front of me. "Hey, Cody. You're paired up with me for the soccer project, am I right?" she said. "Yes, Josephine. So what's up?" I said casually sitting up straight. She shot me a dazzling smile and said. "Lets go to the library then, if you have nothing to do know..." "Oh no, I have nothing absolutely NOTHING to do now," I cut in making her giggle softly. "Okay, lets go catch the bus or we'll be walking there!" Josephine said smiling again. "Hm.. Well, do you know when the bus will come then?" I said absolutely clueless because I had never been on a bus before other than school buses which are always punctual. "You look so cute when you're clueless, do you know that? Hey! Here comes our bus!" she said. I blushed furiously and took out my emergency cell phone to inform my mother that I'll be going to the library or she'll be worried sick. After calling, Josephine said, "Here's our stop! Hey, can you do me a favour and lend me your cell phone. I want to inform my mum about..." "Here," I cut in again passing her the phone. "Its either you like to cut in to whatever I say or you can read minds," Josephine said giggling while calling her mum..  
  
  
Tai  
^^  
  
"Hm... Really?" I said. "Yes, I just found out from Yolei." Matt told me through the phone. "How can it happen? From what I can see, Kari had a crush on TK," I continued. "It could. Since TK had a crush on Haruko." Matt said. "Had TK mistaken Kari for Haruko? You know, they are quite alike..." I said. "Um.. Maybe. Or maybe TK had acted like a complete jerk," Matt said. "Hm.. Maybe. But most importantly, we must get them back together or Kari will hate TK for eternity or date Davis." I said. "I know, but from what the gossip queen, Yolei told me, Kari's dating Ken and bringing him to 'meet the boyfriend' dinner or something like that.." Matt continued. "That means Kari's fight with TK must be pretty bad. She must be ultimately jealous." I said laughing remembering Sora who felt jealous when his cousin sister, Kagami came along. "Yeah, like Sora. They'll surely get over it. Meantime, get ready for your whatever dinner. Ken isn't bad. I could even say that if Ken met Kari instead of TK at eight, They would be lovers more or less since they're ten years old," Matt snickered. "Women. Don't know what to do with them. Don't know what to do without them," I laughed. "Hey, TK's home and he looks a little white. Probably just fought with Kari. But he looks not really bad compared to the last time he fought with her since Haruko was there.." Matt said. "Kari's back. She looks happy. Very. I think she's beggining to get over TK. Well, our siblings maybe aren't meant to be, though I would love you as my brother-in-law..." I said glancing at Kari. "We better go now," Matt said. "Bye." I said "Bye." Matt said. As I put down the cordless phone, I asked trying to lighten up the situation since Kari and Ken were staring at me since they came in the house. "Oh, hello, Ken. How are you feeling this few days?" "Great!" he answered simply. "Tai, I invited Ken over for lunch." Kari said, grinning. "You cook, I chat." I said. "Hey! Why do I always have to cook?" she complained. "Well, I will cook during "the dinner" and I cook better than you you- a little, so save it for Ken tommorow," I teased, smirking. "HEY! You have a point but stop teasing me!" came a reply from the kitchen. "OKAY!" I shouted. "Before I forget, who told you about "the dinner"?" Ken asked. "Yolei, the gossip queen. Who else?" I said innocently. "And, Mr.Taioverprotectsisterguy is okay about it?" Ken joked. "If I not okay about it, I'll be bald tommorow due to Kari pulling all hair from my head and I wouldn't want to even see you without a scar or a plaster. Maybe a cast for the leg and..." I said joking. "Yeah.. I get it!!!" he said cutting my sentence.  
  
  
Kari  
^^^  
  
I decided to cook the most delicious meal possible for Tai and Ken. That way he won't realize the fake smile plastered over my face. Oh, Takeru. Why must you adbandon me for Haruko? No Hikari Kamiya! You have no right calling Haruko a bitch just because she took away the one you loved... Well, what shall I cook? Spaghetti and meat balls!! I know that every digidestinied, old or new loved the spaghetti I cook. Well, except Cody.. "Tai, I'm gonna cook spaghetti. Can you do me a favour and go to Yolei's store to buy the noodles?" I asked a sweetly as I could. "Sorry, sis. I've got soccer practice. I'll be expecting cooked spaghetti when I'm back. Ken, you go instead of me, okay?" Tai called from the living room, hall, whatever.. "Okay." Ken said as I handed him the money. Just as the door closed, a hand clasped over my mouth...  
  
AN: I never gave any authors notes before on my first chapter. Now I do. I don't want to waste more time with the discription and stuff so I made Kari's POV a little shorter than it meant to be. Oh yeah, "invader" thanks again. Thanks a lot to the other people who reviewed. If possible, can YOU review? (Why? I doesn't cost a billion bucks doesn't it?) 


	3. The Kidnapper

Author's note: Thanks a million to those who actually reviewed my story! Well, on top of it all, I still would like to thank "invader" who was the first reviewer. Besides, I just want to announce that whenever my stories come out a little slow, I'm grounded. It is so twenty first century but, its the truth. Just have fun reading. Any mistakes, spelling/grammar, any probelms, any complaints, any comments, review. Thanks very much to animefreak85 and karikamiya07 who helped me gain confindence and repair my typing.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? I said it once, I said it twice not I have to say it thrice! Aw well... I don't own digimon..If I do, Kari and TK would kiss while taking a photograph at New York and Davis and Ken's digimon cannot DNA digivolve; only TK and Ken's. I would also make TK's hat burnt. It is such a stupid hat! No hard feelings. (Which means Cody and Davis' digimon will DNA digivolve and TK will be the leader of the digidestinied in 02.) The series of version 02 will also be longer. The characthers will be the same in 03 just that they will be three or four years older...   
  
Summary: TK cannot find out who he loves best and Kari has a new boyfriend.  
  
Ages: Kari, Ken, Davis, TK, Yolie & Cody are the same age which is 14 eventhough Yolie, Cody and Davis aren't much in the fanfiction. The rest you can figure out yourself, I hope..  
  
  
TK  
^^  
  
"WHAT???? WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI'S KIDNAPPED?" I screamed when I got a phone call from Ken. "HEY! DON'T NEED TO SHOUT! I AM ALSO WORRIED ABOUT HER, YOU KNOW? DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WORRIED? HOW CAN YOU BE WORRIED ANYWAY? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE HER MISERABLE!!" Ken shouted back at me through the phone. I was taken aback. I did not make Kari THAT miserable, did I? "How did you know that I made her miserable? Any ideas guiness?" I mocked. "So what's the yelling after school about, huh? I'm sorry but I have no time to talk- I need to help Tai find Kari," Ken answered back as he hung up. I stared blankly at the phone. Kari is now in danger and I can't do anything about it..  
  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
I tried to get free as I cursed myself for not going with Ken to buy the noodles for spaghetti and cooking spaghetti in the first place. I remembered what had happened.. If I ever get out of this, Ken, I'll love you with all my heart and never think of TK. Tai, I'll cook all the meals, TK, I won't disturb your love life anymore. Maybe not about TK and Tai but I'm sure about Ken. He's so sweet and surported me whenever I needed it, why Hikari? Why don't you love him? He's perfect! Kari bit her lip as she thought about what happened.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
As the door closed, a hand clasped over Kari's mouth and pinned her to the wall as Kari struggled to get free. "My love, you will be with me forever." the attacker boomed. His face was covered with a mask. Kari tried to scream but what can be heard was only a low grunt. The attacker carried Kari whose hands and legs are tied up and mouth wrapped with a cloth. The attacker jumped down from the window and brought Kari to a black mercedes. He drove Kari to a mysterious place which was filled with coffins case which were all opened. The terrifying sight of the corpses made Kari faint.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
Narrator  
^^^^^  
  
Kari could still feel the shiver that came across her spine when she saw the corpses. There were eyeballs everywhere and slimy green coloured stuff. Suddenly, her attacker came in the room and took out the cloth that was wrapped around Kari's mouth. "What do you want with me?" she spat out. "Easy, baby!" her attacker said. "Who are you?" Kari asked, scared that the attacker will do more harm to her. "You should know me, I'm in your school!" he said slowly lifting out his mask. "DAVIS? IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?!" shouted Kari.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Ken  
^^  
  
"Kari! Kari? Where are you??" I shouted. I knew it was no use since Kari could not hear me but I still didn't give up and ran towards every spooky or adbandoned place I can find. I looked everywhere in Odaiba. There was only one place I haven't entered yet, a graveyard kind of store room- where any dead people were stored for medical students. But that was a whole three hundred years ago. I went there at once and shivered at the sight of blood everywhere with corpses and their eyeballs popping up. I doubt that anyone would like it here. I heard a shout and I recognized it was Kari's voice at once. I briefly sent an e-mail to Tai and the others as I ran towards the direction I heard Kari.  
  
TBC..  
  
I know its short but I cannot think what else to write! 


	4. Ken Saves The Day

Author's Note: Well, I hope you're excited and anxious to know who is the kidnapper because that is what I intended to do first, okay? Sorry if there were any disappointments or something. I want to thank those who reviewed this fanfiction! Well, I know this fic came out later than the other fanfics it was because I was working on my second story. Just for your knowledge, I have a few stuff to tell;  
1) I LOOVE any fic that has to do with Kari (she MUST be the good person) so don't sue me if I write a Yakari or Kenkari.  
2) This fic can sometimes seem strange because I'm not very sure how it'll change yet..  
So any questions, suggestions, ideas just review!! Why it doest cost a billion bucks does it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any digimon or any related characters. This is the fourth time I'm saying it and I hope all of you in the big world out there will not sue me.(I'm a little over dramatic am I?) Well anyway, if I do own digimon, I'll make TK know Kari since he was a baby. I'll make Davis a little more jealous about Kari and TK. I like Takari but I also like the way Davis get angry when TK and Kari get together. Like any other 02 fan, I'll make the 02 season three times longer- if possible. A little more comedy and romance in the show, more "The Master's Voice" like episode.. (For those of you who don't know, its the time Kari first got brought to the Dark Ocean)   
  
Summary: I'll be changing it over and over again so, why must I put in the summary?  
  
Ages: Kari, Ken, Davis, TK, Yolie & Cody are the same age which is 14. The ages will change later on. The rest you can figure out yourself, I hope..  
  
  
Yolei  
^^^  
  
"Do... Are... you.... really...sure, Kari... got...... kidnapped?" I stammered. Izzy had called me to meet him at the park after fixing his father's computer. "Yes," Izzy said. "BBEP! BEEP!" my digivice... well beeped. "The D-terminal!" I shouted, still scared and shocked at the news of Kari kidnapped. I took it out and saw an e-mail from Ken. " I'm going to the old graveyard for medical student's in Corpses Road. I need help. I think I heard Kari scream there. -Ken" it said. My mouth was wide open- so was Izzy's. "The.. that place we can't go there," Izzy said obviously scared. I was terrified myself but since Kari had been such a good friend to me, I said as determined as I could, "We can and we MUST."  
  
Tai  
^^  
  
"HAVE YOU TRACKED HER DOWN YET?" I screamed at Matt. "I would like to BUT I don't have a D-terminal. AND DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Matt shouted back. "In that case, we better call TK." I said trying to calm down. "I know that, then why is it that I'm on the phone for about fifteen minutes,would I?" Matt asked. "Well, did you reach him yet?" I asked trying to sound the least hopeful. "If I didn't.. for the last time.. I WOULDN'T BE ON THE PHONE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Matt shouted in my ear. "Then, call Yolei, Cody or anybody else!" I said desperately. It was lucky that mum and dad still thought she went for a sleepover at Yolei's house.. "I didn't think of that! Good idea!" Matt said. I sighed. "This is going to be a long day.."  
  
Ken  
^^  
  
I walked slowly turning around when I heard the softest sound. I even imagined a horor song from the movie 'The Mummies Return' being played. Not long after I heard another scream; Kari's. I didn't care of my safety anymore. I ran to the direction of her scream. After searching for a while I found her at last. Kari was tied and next to her there was a guy who looked like Davis. Kari wasn't less surprised as I was. She bit her lip and asked; "Are.. you... Davis?" "Well well, the princess of light thought I was the leader of frendship and courage. What an evil friend indeed." the Davis look alike said. "Then who are you, you.. JERK!" Kari spat. "I'm Baisuke." he said. "Baisuke?" Kari asked as confused as I was. "Daisuke Motomiya's twin or known to you as Davis," Baisuke said plainly.  
  
TK  
^^  
  
I racked my brains trying to guess a suitable place a kidnapper would hide Kari. From what I know, there was not even one ransom call made by whoever the kidnapper is. Suddenly, my D-terminal beeped. I read the message from Ken. I noticed that I shut off my cell so that no one could make contact with me.. Because of my guilt.. I know its rather young for me to own a handphone but its for emergencies, like now. The message then Ken sent made it all clear. Kari is really kidnapped and Ken may need backup. Kari, Ken, I'm on my way..  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
Oh great.. Another secret admirer. Just like Davis. Correction. Exactly like Davis. Without warning, Baisuke grabbed me and kissed me. My eyes were wide open in shock but I could not pull back, my hands are tied up so are my legs. I did the only want thing I could do, I bit his lip and tasted blood. Fortunately, this method worked and he pulled back. "Why you.." Baisuke said but was just interuptted by someone. That someone punched him so that Baisuke will stay away from me. That someone cared about me and was brave. And that someone was Ken. I was so happy till I cried. Ken saved me from maybe even getting raped. Baisuke fainted. We took our chance to escape.  
  
Cody  
^^  
  
In the library, my digivice made a sound and caused everyone to stare at me. I'm telling you EVERYONE in the library. Even Josephine. I blushed and made up an excuse that it was the alarm in my watch that went off- as a warning that it was late and time to go home. I even offered Josephine but she just said, "No worries, my mum will pick me up later on. You can go home first," I was mad. Whoever that e-mailed me, this better be good. " I'm going to the old graveyard for medical student's in Corpses Road. I need help. I think I heard Kari scream there. -Ken" I read. "What does it mean?" I thought aloud. "That means Kari's kidnapped!" said someone. "WHAT? Is it you, Davis?" I said confused. "Yeah, its me. You better come with me to meet Tai and Matt. I think Kari's kidnapped by Baisuke." Davis said sadly. "Who's Baisuke?" I asked. "My twin brother," he said so softly that only I could hear what he had said.  
  
Matt  
^^^  
  
"RING! RING!" The cordless phone rang. I quickly picked up the telephone. It was Ken. He managed to save Kari and he'll be heading here right now. He also told me about the kidnapper. Overall, I was relieved. Tai looked at me probably curious to know what had happened. As I put down the cordless phone, Tai began shaking me and said, "What happened to my sister?!?!?" "If you stop shaking me then I'll tell you what had happened," I said choking. Tai instantly stop shaking me, trying to calm down. Wow, that guy is really over protective towards his sister. "Ken had managed to save Kari and the kidnapper's name is reallly strange. His name is Baisuke and he claims to be Davis' twin brother," I said. "Well, if he IS Davis' twin brother, I can bet you he will strike again and we need Davis to do some serious explaining," Tai said solemnly.  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter! There is one thing though that may not seem very interesting but I still want to inform you all the same. There will be a new story written by me called Kari's Life Story. It features Kari's life since preschool.. So I hope you will read and review it. Anyways, I'm not sure whether it should end up Takari, Yakari, Kenkari or Daikari. Please tell me which couple you prefer when you review this chapter. 


	5. Another Attempt

Author's Note: Hello again! If you are anxious to know what's going to happen next because I'll thank you a lot! The reviews that all of you gave me gave me inspiration to write more. Now I would like to thank invader, animefreak85, courage and karikamiya07! Just want to tell you that I will post "Kari's Life Story" soon. I think I'll either write Kenkari since Matt is quite older than Kari and I am writing Takari for this fic. One more note; I will continue the next chapter if I get at least 12 reviews! Anyway I have writer's block so it may take me a long time for the next story. I still have to remind you about the stuff I told you the last time. (I think I'm typing this just to take out space!!)   
  
1) I LOOVE any fic that has to do with Kari (she MUST be the good person) so don't sue me if I write a Yakari or Kenkari.  
  
2) This fic can sometimes seem strange because I'm not very sure how it'll change yet..  
  
So any questions, suggestions, ideas just review!! Why it doest cost a billion bucks does it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon or related characthers. Why do people put up a disclaimer anyway? If someone owns digimon, he or she might as well write what had really happened in the digimon series. Why do I even bother? Well, anyways, I'm writing all the ideas I have if or when I own digimon. There will be *no* season 03. Not ever. If the show ends, it ends in 02. Make Davis a lot more obessed of Kari than he already is. (To make the show more funnier) Burn TK's hat and throw all the ashes over Davis. Make the digimon show more dramatic than it already is. As I said before, a little more comedy and romance in the show, more "The Master's Voice" like episode.. (For those of you who don't know, its the time Kari first got brought to the Dark Ocean)   
  
Summary: I change the summary everytime I have a new idea for the story or a new chapter. So even I don't really know what is the summary for the story don't I?  
  
Ages: Kari, Ken... Lets make it shorter. Every digidestinied in 02 is 14 years old. The ages will change later on.. I think. The rest I'm sure you can figure it out!!  
  
******  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" a deep voice laughed. "They've beat me once but they'll never this time. They won't know what is in store for them! The idiot keeper of kindness! He'll pay!" he boomed. The mysterious thing/person stood up and shouted, "BAISUKE! With the brain of your brother he'll leak out that you are the one who kidnapped the angel of light!" it/he said angrily. "But Master.." Baisuke who had entered the room stammered. "WHAT NOW?!" it/he said. "Master, Hikari... angel of light already knows who I am.." said Baisuke, trembling. "WHAT! You must have told her you fool! Go and get your idiotic brother of yours! And bring the angel and light and the keeper of kindness with you- dead or alive!" it/he boomed. "Yes, master.." Baisuke said meekly. Baisuke couldn't help feeling a little guilt in his heart.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Ken had arrived safely to the Kamiya's apartment. Kari looked very weak so Tai decided to call Joe the older digidestinied who is a medical student. While Tai was trying to get in contact with Joe, Matt and the rest of the digidestinied except Kari surrounded Davis and demanded for an explanation. Even TK was there though he got a piece of Tai's mind because of not replying to the series of calls Matt called to his cell. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW, DAVIS? TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK PRETTY SO WE CAN HANG YOU AND YOUR @$$ UP?" Ken blurted out. Everyone stared at him. The shy and peaceful Ken was gone replaced by the worried and angry Ken. Besides, Ken was never even the slightest rude except to TK that afternoon. "Well, what are you staring at?" Ken asked angrily trying to defend himself. "Alright. Baisuke was well, IS my twin brother we were iddentical it was just that we had different personalities. I was the goody goody while he was the gangster," Davis stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Well it all started one day when Baisuke was into one of his tantrums, I stayed away from him. It was when we were both about five. Baisuke smashed one of my dad's laptop. It was a very expensive one so my dad who was already very angry because he lost in a case was SO mad. He shouted, 'You naughty ignorant infant! I treated you well like any father would and you know what you did? You gave me bad luck and make me lose the case today. You smashed my all time favourite and expensive laptop! What do you want to do next? Smash your whole room down, now?' Baisuke and I was terrified. My dad was rarely angry but this time, his "angry" emotions are working extremely overtime. He carried the sobbing Baisuke by the collar and took him out of the door. That was the last time I ever saw him." Davis said trying not to cry. Everyone's expression soften. "Davis? Everyone?" a soft voice said. Everyone saw a pale looking Kari staring at all of them. "You heard it?" Yolei asked. "Every single word..." said Kari as she smiled shakily.  
  
"So, that.. means.. I have to be extra alert, right?" Kari said, still shaking. Kari almost collasped but TK caught her arm to prevent her from falling down.(first Takari hint! Yay!) Thanks, TK said Kari and gave TK a shaky smile. Ken carried Kari back to her room insisting that she needed to rest more. (AN: Well, POV time!)  
  
TK   
^^  
  
Well you would call me a crybaby but I almost cried when I saw Kari in her dead like state. Well, I made it pretty clear that I was in love with Kari- and Haruko. After Kari returned to her room, all of us decided to go home. I sighed heavily as I walked. This is really hard. Making a choice between one of the two most important people in my life. Its like choosing to live either with my mum or dad. Besides, Kari is un-available at the moment. How can she have anything to do with me since she got all the help she needed from Ken. Well the soccer assignment we got today- I guess I have to do it myself. It's not bad. It's just that I wouldn't be with Haruko or Kari. "I'm home!" I shouted as I walked inside the house. Well, looks like mum had went out for some late meeting or some sort. I decide to surf the internet to get details about soccer and all that stuff..  
  
Yolei  
^^^  
  
Why would anyone want to do with Kari? She's sweet, good and innocent. In other words she's my best friend and she has no enemies either! This is getting confusing. The number one fact is that I now know four guys absolutely crazy about Kari. Davis, Baisuke, whoever he is, TK and of course Ken. Davis would do anything- ANYTHING for Kari. Baisuke must love Kari so much that he even wants to kidnap her. TK well, he has his own way, like Ken. This is mad. The Baisuke must probably be a psycho to kidnap her even if he knows there were so many people that would get revenge if anything happens to Kari. Yep, pyscho. With a capital 'P'. Even Davis is not that dumb. I should get home or mum will be terribly pissed off, like she was the last time big brother came home late from football practice. Wow, that was one fabulous show considering how I don't really like big brother!!! ;)  
  
*******  
  
Kari felt sick to her stomach. Why do boys always fall for her? She couldn't even have the guy she fell for! She could admit that she looks a little pretty but is that alll to make a guy fall for you? She asked herself again and again as she walked to the balcony and took in the scenery. Suddenly she remembered her soccer project. Kari rushed to take her notepad and a pen as she ran to Ken's apartment. She was exausted when she reached there but she decided it was worth it as she rang the door bell and waited for Ken to open the door. When at last, the door opened, it wasn't Ken, it was his mother. "Good evening, Mrs.Ichijouji, can I see Ken, please?" Kari asked in her most polite voice. "Of course, dear!" Mrs. Ichijouji said grinning from ear to ear. 'Goodness knows what got into her.' Kari thought. "Kari? I told you to rest.." Ken began when he saw her. "I need to have an interview about soccer, or at least give me some ideas that you give about soccer only to a special someone..." Kari begged. "How about TK?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, if I know TK, considering my condition, he'll find information through the internet. But I want to find my own information too." Kari said desperately. "Okay, girlfriend, anything for you!" Ken said. Kari smilled broadly. "CHILDREN! I'M GOING OUT!" Mrs. Ichijouji shouted. "So, question number one.." Kari bgan smilling but her smile faded when she saw the similar shadow of Baisuke. "BAISUKE!" Kari screamed, her teeth clattering and her body shaking. Unluckily no one was around the area. Ken's eyes darted here and there, alert as he hugged Kari trying desperately to comfort the poor frightened girl. "Who's there? Baisuke, if its you, you better come out or else!" Ken threated. All he got in reponse was a loud snickering as Kari and he fainted.  
  
*******  
  
Tai  
^^  
middle of the night  
  
Where's Kari? Where is she? It's lucky mum and dad already believed the lie I told them. I thought she was in her room? WHERE IS SHE? I walked round and round the room trying to suggest something sensible. Maybe she really went for a sleepover with Yolei! Nah, she will tell me that if she is going to! The telephone suddenly rang. And the person at the other end of it was the last person I expected to hear from- a doctor. "Hello, is this the Kamiya residence? I'm Dr. Kinomoto from Core Hospital," the doctor said. "This is Tai Kamiya speaking. What can I do for you Doctor?" I asked as politely as I could, trying to hide my nervousness. "Is your sister Kari Kamiya? about fourteen years, four and about half feet tall?" Dr. Kinomoto asked. "Yes?" I asked uncertainly. "That means, you and your family better rush to the hospital, your sister, Kari and a certain guy named Ken had an accident." the doctor said calmly. "WHAT?" I shouted at the top of the voice. Dr. Kinomoto or whoever he was abviously didn't want to hear or see my reaction and hung up. My parents probably heard my shout as my mum went to the living room (where I was) and glared at me as she got ready for a lecture about not shouting in the middle of the night or something. "Kari's in... Core... Hospital," I managed to stammer out burying my face in my arms.  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
Why is everything black? Why can't I see or move at all? "MUM! DAD! TAI! TK! KEN! Help!" I screamed. Where am I? What will become of me?  
  
TK  
^^  
  
"KARI'S IN HOSPITAL?" I said, not quite loud. Not wanting to wake up my parents since its the middle of the night. "And Ken?" I asked. Tai had jus informed me about some kind of accident and they were brought to Core Hospital. I let go of my cordless phone motionless. Why do bad things always happen to my friends? Why does Kari always have to face these dangers? Why can't it be anyone else? Why? Why? So many questions, so little answers. Hey, why aren't I going to the hospital yet? I ran towards a taxi stand. Well, Kari, Ken I coming to see you and I hope you are alright!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic came out extremely late didn't it? Well, for one, its school holidays and I'm going to visit my grandparents, aunts and cousins in a different country so my family and I are going to stay there. I can't bring my computer there (Duh!) so I cannot continue for a while. Hopefully I will finish my sixth and seventh chapter before I go! I only will post it if I have at least 12 reviews. So what are you waiting for? Review now! I'm getting hyper so I'm doing what a few authors did! Well, more! PS: The sixth chapter is half way done.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
  
  
RRRR NN N RRRR  
R R N N N R R  
RRRR N N N RRRR  
R R N N N R R PLEASE!  
R R N N N R R  
R R N N N R R   
R R R R  
  
GeT ThE MeSsAgE? 


	6. The Kiss

Author's Note: What do you think about my previous chapter? Well, the hyper part was "over reacting" a little huh? Well in this chapter, the rest will know what injury Kari and Ken had during 'accident'. And what if someone dies? Who will it be? Will it be Ken or Kari?? Thanks to invader, animefreak85, karikamiya07 and courage for they were the first reviewers and the few of the best authors in fanfiction.net!! Well, for the seventh chapter, I will need at least 17 reviews!  
  
And.. sorry for the delay! I didn't have time to continue. And, if you hate to read hospital stuff and find it boring, skip the first part and read when there's a "::OK::" Besides, this part seems to have a little Kekari but it is actually where the Takari starts! And before I forget, I don't ever go to hospitals often. I only go to clinics. So if there is something wrong with the hospital part, don't flame or do anything that seems bad to me whatsover! ^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't want to make it longer. It'll take out all my space.  
  
Ages: I told you in the last few chapters, so you should know!  
  
One more last note, remember that the doctor called Tai, not Tai that called the doctors. A few readers e-mailed me just to ask how Tai knows his sister got in the accident! ;p  
  
*************  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya drove the car at full speed to Core Hospital. Tai felt so useless unable to protect his little sister. His mother sat in the car emotionless while Mr. Kamiya was cursing under his breath. The Kamiya family made it to the hospital in record time. The rushed into the hospital and was even countered by two security guards. Mr. Kamiya nearly punched one of the security guards but was luckily stopped by his son and wife.  
  
At last when they reached the reception counter in a few minutes which seemed like days, a lady in charge told the Kamiya family to see Dr. Kinomoto straight away. Tai almost screamed at the doctor since he kept talking about other stuff. At last, he couldn't stand it anymore.. (O_o Volcano eruption)  
  
"Dr. Kinomoto!! Can you please tell me what the hell happened to my sister??!! I've been waiting for a very long time but you just seem to drift away from the subject!!! We are her family, we deserve a right to know what exactly happened here!!!!" Tai shouted, causing everyone in the area to stare at him as if he was insane including his parents. "What? Don't I deserve a right?" asked Tai indigantly which caused everyone to turn to continue what he/she was doing.  
  
The doctor sighed and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, it is time for you know.." Mrs. Kamiya had tears in her eyes praying that it didn't turn out the worst. "Ms. Kari Kamiya is in a temporary coma now.." Dr. Kinomoto said, pausing dramatically. Mrs. Kamiya sobbed softly as her husband and son tried helplessly to comfort her. "Her condition is till stable, luckily. But Mr. Ichijouji, Ken, is..." Dr. Kinomoto said pausing, wondering how the Kamiya family would take the news as Mrs. Kamiya had stopped crying and looked almost hopeful.  
  
"Well, it appeared that Ken Ichijouji cannot survive the night but it was calculated that your daughter will wake up before ten." the doctor said, cursing his luck to be the one to tell the Kamiya family, unknown to him, his colleague, Dr. Muthu, from India had a worse time explaining the condition to the Ichijiouji family. The Kamiyas' faces because deadly pale for the guy who died was Kari's boyfriend, worse, a close family friend.  
  
A nurse suddenly appeared infront of them, her face looked as if she had saw a ghost and said, "Doctor! Ms. Kamiya has waken! So had the Ichijouji guy! They are very weak!" Dr. Kinomoto was shocked. So were the rest as they ran towards Kari and Ken's ward.  
  
**************  
::OK::  
  
  
Kari sat on her bed looking at a dark blue haired guy. She was very weak. She barely remembered anything. The only one thing she remembered that she was in love with a certain blonde boy called TK but the blue haired guy looked very farmiliar. As the boy tried to sit up, the nurse who just came in the ward and let out a small piercing scream and dashed out of the room. "K-kari? W-where are we?" the boy asked. "Who's Kari?" Kari asked confused. The boy laughed a little and said, "Looks like you have amnesia." Kari tried to get up from the bed, standing shakily.  
  
"So.... If I'm Kari. Then who are you?" Kari said uncomfortably. "Wow, you forgot your own boyfriend! I'm Ken!" Ken joked, his voice cracking. In a spilt second, everything came back to her. "Ken? Are you alright? You look half dead.." Kari said walking un-steadily towards Ken who was still trying to sit up. "Well, Kari, quick recovery. And I look like that because I am going to die soon. I heard the doctors talking. Make me one promise before I go. Move on..." Ken droned on as he fell into a deep sleep. (He's not dead! Not yet!)  
  
Kari smiled weakly as she walked back to her bed and tried to sleep..  
  
****************  
  
TK had tried to get contact with Tai for the seventh time and all the seven times, Tai's phone was dead. He tried calling the other digidestinied but they were asleep.  
  
TK  
^^  
  
"TAXI!" I shouted as I waved my hand in front of another taxi. Luckily this one stopped. I didn't want to stand here the rest of my life waving my hands in front of every taxi in Japan. People would mistake me as a mad man. I handed out my money to the taxi driver and sank in my seat. Will Kari and Ken, especially Kari be all right?  
  
******************  
  
The same mysterious figure as before again sat on his/it throne laughing insanely. He/It looked in a kind of screen which showed Kari and Ken on the hospital bed. "Baisuke!!" he/it shouted loudly that his/its voiced echoed. Baisuke walked into the room, bowing. "May I help you, master?" "Good job, Baisuke. Good job. But didn't I tell you to bring them back here?!?!?" the figure shouted. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't have enough time because Mrs. Ichijouji, the keeper of Kindness' mother forgot her key." Baisuke said humbly. "But thats good, because the interfering idiot keeper of kindness in going to die!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!" the figure laughed insanely again. 'He's really insane.' Baisuke thought as he bowed again and left the room.  
  
******************  
  
Kari sat up in the hospital room. She smiled when she remembered Tai acting over-protective again and her parents so worried about her. Ken's parents arrived the same time Kari's parents did. She took all she had to convince the two families not to stay for the night. It was almost dawn when she saw Ken gripping his hand tightly, sweating and mumbling something. Kari walked towards Ken to hear him mumbling something sounding like, "Kari, move on," over and over again. A few seconds later, he had calmed down but seemed to have stopped breathing. Kari put her hand over Ken's nose to confirm that. Kari froze. Ken was dead. In that exact moment, TK arrived.  
  
*********************  
  
Tai walked to the balcony, unable to sleep. He sighed heavily as he watched the stars, wishing that Sora would be there with him to comfort him as she did all the years. He pictured her beautiful heart shaped face. He had fell in love with her but he was to afraid to admit his feelings to Sora, afraid that she might reject him. Even Kari had been teasing him for not telling Sora. Little did he know, Sora was feeling exactly the same thing..  
  
*********************  
  
TK walked in the room to see Kari staring at Ken as if he was dead, which he could be. She walked slowly to her bed without noticing TK's presence and sobbed. TK felt his heart break into pieces to see Kari cry. He walked towards her (I used 'towards' & 'to' so many times! ;p) and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kari  
^^  
  
I looked up to see who was the person who put his/her hand on my shoulder. It was TK. "What do you want?" I asked miserably. I hadn't COMPLETELY forgiven TK about the Haruko stuff yet. "Kari don't cry. You look like a tear smeared frog if you do," TK joked trying to comfort me. "But.." I started but TK cut me off by doing the unthinkable, kissing me. I closed my eyes. It was wonderful. Magical, unlike the kisses Ken used to give me. The whole world seemed to disslove leaving only both of us. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. After a few minutes, I realised what we were doing and pulled back. I saw the last thing I expected to see, Haruko standing beside the door, her eyes wide open.  
  
********************  
A/N: I had to put a Taiora or this will be only a Takari fic and in this way, it will be BORING. At least, that is one of the reviewers who e-mailed me think. Well, I did you a favor when it came oue 4 reviews earlier, so can you do me a favor and review?? 


	7. Love Love Love

Author's Note: Hello again! And to the readers of Kari's Life Story, sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I got complete writer's block in that story and gave up. If I ever plan to continue, I'll update the whole story, maybe one shot! Well, maybe not... Okay, you can say I'm quite the lazy type. Anyway, thanks Courage and Karikamiya07 a million for they have been following the story from beginning till. well the previous chapter, and hopefully to the end! Chapter eight may be the last. Well, all of you out there, I hope you appreciate the story because I had spent a lot of effort into it!!  
  
Oh, and before I forget, I need you to remember these few facts : (most of them you will already probably know) 1. Ken is DEAD obviously killed by Baisuke. (Read chapter 5) 2. Kari NEVER loved Ken, only TK. (obviously...) 3. Haruko looks almost exactly like Kari just that Kari is more beautiful. ^.~(Read chapter 1) 4. Baisuke is Davis' twin. (Read chapter 5) 5. Haruko can be considered as Kari's rival. (OK it is general, it is just for those who forget easily ^.^")  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon; if you happen to know someone who does, ask him/her for his/her autograph, please!! Oh, I own Haruko and the other characters that you probably won't recognize at all.  
  
Summary: Changing and changing every chapter...............  
  
Ages: This is just a reminder; every single digidestinied in 02 is 14. (Includes Yolei and Cody) The ages will change sooner or later... I think.  
  
If anyone happens to know a really good Kari fan site, please tell me the web site when you review later on!!!!!! (-;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BETRAYAL AND A BROKEN HEART  
  
LAST TIME ^^^^^^^  
  
I looked up to see who was the person who put his/her hand on my shoulder. It was TK. "What do you want?" I asked miserably. I hadn't COMPLETELY forgiven TK about the Haruko stuff yet. "Kari, don't cry. You look like a tear smeared frog if you do," TK joked trying to comfort me. "But..." I started but TK cut me off by doing the unthinkable, kissing me. I closed my eyes. It was wonderful. Magical, unlike the kisses Ken used to give me. The whole world seemed to dissolve leaving only both of us. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. After a few minutes, I realized what we were doing and pulled back. I saw the last thing I expected to see; Haruko standing beside the door, her eyes wide open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruko stared at Kari and her boyfriend. Correction, ex-boyfriend. Kissing. Next to them was Kari's boyfriend on the bed, probably dead as he looked so white. They didn't notice her presence. The two should have known now that the guy on the bed was dead and still didn't call any doctor or at least nurse. Haruko could feel tears in her eyes as she saw Kari pull back and at last saw her (Haruko). She could not stand it anymore and ran away from the place, determined to leave the place forever. 'I will always love you TK,' she thought as she packed her clothes and all she needed into a giant suitcase, without her parents' permission and booked a ticket to France through the phone. "Goodbye, Japan, goodbye, TK." she whispered as she walked to find a cab to take her to the Japan Airlines. (I could not think of decent Japanese airport name!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt ^^  
  
"Where did that TK gone to?" I asked to no one in particular. I was just informed by Tai about the latest news about Kari. Now, just the very moment when I wanted to tell him Kari was awake for the coma she had been in, he's gone. Even mum is panicking and almost wanted to call the police. Suddenly a thought struck me. Hey! Maybe TK is in the hospital now. Good idea, Matt. I walked absent-mindedly into someone. I turned and found out that it was Mimi. "Mimi??" I cried out in shock. Wasn't Mimi supposed to leave for America this morning? "What? Is there something wrong with my hair? I knew it! I told the barber that my natural colour hair wasn't my style! It should have been..." Mimi said, self cautiously. "Hey, hey! Slow down! It's not your hair! Did you forget that you were supposed to be boarding a plane, now?" I asked. (You know where this is getting! Hint! Hint! Well, this is for you Courage!) "No, I didn't, I canceled it." Mimi said not looking at me. "Why?" I asked a little concerned. Okay, maybe not a little! "Well, for...for you..." Mimi said slowly. I gasped, shocked. "For me?? Why?" I asked again. "Because.because...I love you," Mimi said as she walked away. "STOP! Mimi!" I shouted. She froze in her steps and turned to face me. "I love you too." I said, not regretting what I said for now I knew, I truly loved Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, aren't you going to chase her?" Kari asked TK uncomfortably. "No." he replied simply, looking into her beautiful ruby eyes. "But, don't you love her?" Kari asked again. "No." TK replied. "Then why did you date her?!? You broke my heart in doing so! Don't you know I love you so much?" Kari asked angrily. It took a few seconds for Kari to realize what she had just said and clasped her hand over her mouth, her face turning as red as an apple. TK stared at Kari, causing her to shift uncomfortably and asked, "Do you truly love me Kari?" "Yes." Kari said meekly. She sighed. "Yes, I do TK. I thought I would be obvious. Didn't you know that I don't love Ken? Well, if you didn't, listen to this. I DON'T LOVE KEN." Kari said more confidently than she did before.  
  
TK just stared at Kari unable to say anything, when he at last found his voice, he said, "I love you too Kari. I love you more than I love my entire life that I would die just to be with you. You mean the world to me. I love you more than anyone would." Kari smiled and said, "You just realized it." Unaware to both of them, Yolei was peeping at the corner through a small window chuckling to her watching the 'adorable' couple eventhough she knows that Ken was dead. A few minutes later, Yolei had seen enough to content her and was the first person to inform the doctors about a certain guy's death. (Hey, I know that I'm evil to make TK and Kari forget all about Ken, but it is just a fanfiction, right?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love is a very special and splendid thing,  
  
Felt by every human being,  
  
Some people think love is just an obstacle, But they are wrong, love means more, More than counting one to four, Even if you loose the one you love, You can't just stay and weep and curse, You just have to move on and love.  
  
By Melinda  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT!?!" shouted the same mysterious figure who had tried to kidnap Kari a great deal of times with his servant, Baisuke but had always failed. "What do you mean MY Kari has developed another relationship?! This time with the child of hope?!" he/it asked before saying, "How do you know these stuff anyway?!" Baisuke who was standing in the middle of the room, his head bowed replied meekly, "I saw both of them kissing." "KISSING!?!" his master shouted furiously. "How dare she!" Baisuke was about to answer again when his master cut in. "This time, I'll make sure that the little friend of hers will suffer too!" he/it said when his hair came in sight. It was red  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari had to stay in hospital for two days in order to heal herself completely. The digidestinied came to visit her daily; especially Tai, TK and guess who? Davis. Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya knew Kari was in safe hands so they didn't worry. Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji? They moved to England but they promised to come back every year to visit those in Japan and their son's grave. Kari felt sad and blamed Ken's death and Haruko's disappearance on herself on the first day she was there. Nothing anyone could say would or rather could convince Kari that it wasn't her fault and blamed herself. At last, on the second day, she had stopped blaming herself. On that particular day, TK and Kari was identified as an official couple. At last, on the third day, she was allowed to go to school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After three days, at school.  
  
"Hey!! Kari!" someone shouted. "Not again." Kari groaned as she leaned against her locker. A red haired guy greeted her. "What do you want now, Chang Yu? I thought I told you we couldn't be together. So, what do you want?" Kari asked. Chang Yu had been stalking her since the beginning of the year and whenever she wasn't hanging out with one of the digidestinied, he would always pounce on her. Even though he was handsome and muscular, Kari hadn't a slightest interest on the guy. Luckily, Yolei arrived and caused Chang Yu to walk away reluctantly. "Chang bothering you again, Kari?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah, as usual. But.. he didn't even attempt to make a move on me a few days ago!" Kari said annoyed. "Well, he is scared of all the guys and. me!" Yolei said with triumph. "Wow that means you must be trained to scare guys away!!" Kari joked. "HEY!" Yolei said, punching Kari's shoulder playfully. "OW!! I was just joking you know!" Kari said, faking that Yolei's punch had broken her shoulder. "Excuse me ladies.." a familiar voice said. "TK!" Kari said happily. "Hey, Kari. I hope I didn't interrupt you but the bell in about to ring. And. I just want to tell you something that I forgot to tell yesterday. Mr. Giovanni is pleased with our.." TK said pleasantly but was interrupted by the warning bell. "Since we have separate classes, Goodbye!" Yolei said. "Bye Yolei!" TK and Kari repeated as they walked to their separate classes.  
  
Kari was unlucky because Chang Yu was in her first class and since she was almost late, the only seat available was next to him. "Watch out Kari.." Chang Yu whispered softly as Kari sat down in her chair most reluctantly. "Oh, hello, Chang Yu," Kari said, trying her best to be polite without showing her reluctance. "Hello, Kari," Chang Yu said sweetly. "Um. Chang. The teacher's here already!" Kari said before sighing in relief. The teacher who came in looked like he was just twenty years old. He looked quite handsome and caused all the girls in the class to whisper about him. Well, except Kari who could not find anything interesting in a teacher. He was teaching Math which she hated most. But worst of all, he looked like he had a slight interest in her. Kari sighed and mumbled, "How I wish I got a school transfer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So you got Haruko gone and Ken dead. Anything else? Oh, I forgot to mention something I always do before. Any question, suggestions, comments, or preference you would like to give, please review. I still need my 17 reviews!! *break down and cries* I wrote so many chapters already and I still never got my 12 reviews yet!!! Oh yeah, thanks to Courage and Karikamiya07 again for the great reviews I got from them! *eyes sparkles* Oh, and if any of you want me to read and review your fic, please type the name of your fic and all the other necessary information. One last piece of information then I'm gone. Kari HATES Chang Yu mainly because once he told everybody that she was going out with him and they are now a couple. This causes Davis, Ken and TK to avoid Kari. Kari had to tell the principle about Chang Yu to sort things right again. And you know how she's so kind and sweet.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
